Stripping Guild
by Tootlesx3
Summary: Just a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild where the everyday madness is from third person point of view, centering Lucy. The men of the guild have taken to new levels to make fun of Gray's stripping habit, and some; new heights to protect his confidence
1. Hello, We Strip

***Just like any FanFiction, the characters are not mine***

Lucy wasn't positive of what she had just walked into. The guild is always crazy, sure, but currently; Gray wasn't the only male undressed. In fact, he was the only male dressed - aside from Macao who was busy flushing so hard she thought he was going to explode. They all seemed to be circling gray in a wild chanting and profanities about Gray's stripping habits as he lunged for each and every one of them angrily, attempting to shout over their voices.

_But did they really need to strip themselves?_

Lucy snuck around the tipped and broken tables and chairs, while carefully stepping over the barrels of booze that were crushed or spilt in puddles across the floor. Lucy seated herself at the bar with Mira, putting her head in her hands. Mira just smiled happily at her, "it's certainly crazy here today!" she chirped with a jingling giggle.

Lucy laughed shakily, "Yeah, I'm just glad I wasn't made part of the aftermath this time." She sighed and reached her hands out to accept the glass of a pink drink and floating ice that Mira held out to her. As soon as she walked through the door, Natsu would stick immediately by her side and drag the chaos with him and practically on top of her. Lucy glanced behind her quickly, not wanting to get involved just by making accidental eye contact. At least she was protected by what seemed like a barricade on her side of the fallen tables and – Natsu's form blurred past her face, skimming across the top of the bar, and crashing him through the wall behind the bar, swirling the ever-pleasant Mira's hair (whom only continued to clean a glass with a smile.)

Well, maybe she would never be protected by just chairs and tables, who was she kidding? Both she and Mira looked into the hole Natsu created after he hadn't shot back out to pulverize the perpetrator. "Oh dear," Lucy heard Mira gasp to herself as they took in the deepness of the hole.

"Uh… Natsu?" Lucy called from her stool hesitantly into the hole.

"Lucy!" a small voice sounded from just above her head. She looked up at the flying blue cat just as he put away his wings to land on the bar next to her.

"Oh hey Happy," she smiled as Mira also handed him a pink drink.

"No milk?" he pouted glumly, staring into the surface of the drink between his hands.

Mira smiled apologetically, "sorry Happy," she motioned to the hole Natsu had created, and then to the bottles and glasses of drinks tipped over and spilling onto the ground.

Happy stuck out his lower lip in disappointment. "Natsu!" he cried, "you destroyed the milk!"

"Heh?" an angry grumble slurred from inside the hole. Natsu stepped out, shaking bits of plaster from his hair and scarf. "That Gray," he growled, clenching his fist.

Exasperation flooded Lucy at once and she felt her entire expression drop to one that showed how truly unimpressed by the men's methods of taunting she was. Natsu, though she wasn't surprised the least bit, had also stripped to his boxers with the exception of his scarf.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu enthused as he threw himself over the bar and onto the stool next to her, smiling giddily.

"Natsu, you owe me a milk." Happy glumly tried again. This time he succeeded in completely capturing the pink-haired mage's attention. He looked over at the cat in bewilderment but before he could respond three shards of ice split the air between Lucy and Natsu and embedded themselves into the wall next to Natsu's hole, rattling more glasses and drinks.

Natsu's annoyance flashed across his face as he whirred in the direction of the war zone of stripped men, Gray finally being one of them. He charged from his chair into the monstrous brawl with Happy yelling after him.

With a dejected sigh, Happy and Lucy slumped over their drinks with their back to the rest of the guild. Mira giggled at them softly as Cana sauntered over in need of refills for her own personal barrels of booze.

Lucy and Happy dramatically sighed in unison while listening to the background noises of Natsu and Gray's insults of "Ice for Brains" –_crash -_ and "Flame breath" – _boom – _being thrown back and forthwhile Elfman was shouted at them to look manlier while in the nude.

_Hello, we are Fairy Tail; and we strip._


	2. Excuse You

The day was wasting away with the same exuberance it had started off with. _Didn't they ever get tired of their nonsense? _ Lucy had relocated to the table close to the bar with Cana. She was currently in a pretty good mood overall, it was good to see Fairy Tail so lively. _Maybe that's the drinks talking. _

She took another swig of her mug after cheering with Cana for about the second…. Fifth… (fifteenth?) time in the past five minutes. Every now and then Happy would make a comment about their cheering, saying they don't need to do it every time they take a sip. Lucy would then bat him away with her drink, sloshing the liquid around and splashing him with it, and he would attempt to dodge the droplets while flying away to Natsu crying out "Lucy is an angry drunk!" while snickering.

Lucy and Cana made eye contact and crashed their mugs together with a celebratory _"cheers!"_ again before they tipped their head backs to toss the liquids down their throats, but nothing poured into Lucy's awaiting mouth. She whined as she poked her eye into the mug to see what the hold-up was; it was empty. Lucy slid off of her stool and dropped her mug onto the bar in front of Mira with a grin.

Mira's sorry smile came out again for the second time that day as she took the mug in her hands. "I think you've had a good amount for today, don't you Lucy?" Her sweet tone of voice slugged through Lucy's ears, taking her a minute to realize that Mira was talking about drinks.

"Cana can drink all she wants," she began as she threw her arm up onto the counter, "Why can't I?" she pointed an accusatory finger in Mira's softly smiling face before throwing up her hands.

"Cana is a little more… durable than you." She stated carefully.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "durable?"

Mira nodded slightly as Lucy groaned to herself.

The doors to the guild opened, but of course, none of the men bothered to notice. Juvia stepped through the entrance, letting the doors close behind her. "Gray!" she called, looking around the guild while first ignoring the rile of men. When she noticed Gray centered however, and everyone stripped in impersonation she clapped her hands to her cheeks. "Gray you are beautiful!" she shrilly announced as she all-but flung herself into the pile of flailing arms and legs.

"Dude." Cana blinked, dumbfounded, as she watched Juvia wrestle five of them who came closer to Gray than she was.

"Oh my, I hope she will be okay in there." Mira wondered out loud to Lucy.

Five minutes later, Lucy was sobering up terribly at the bar with Mira, drinking Ginger Ale – she wasn't sober at all. Now, though, it was obvious Juvia was beginning to realize that the reason everyone was stripped was because they were making fun of Gray's habit of undressing himself. Every time Juvia would take someone out now she would yell at them to put their clothes back on, because "Juvia only wants to see Gray's body."

After a while, nobody had put their clothes back on, but most of the attention was torn away from Gray's stripping because they had all become sidetracked on other reasons to attack each other instead.

Juvia looked satisfied enough for the meantime, until Gray nicked Natsu with his ice-make and Natsu began to roar about him having taken everything off, boxers and all. As soon as Lucy had seen Gray was completely naked, she suddenly didn't want to enjoy the match anymore. Instead she wanted to focus on getting a mug of booze from Mira or Cana, who continued to refuse her.

"C'monnn," she was whining to them. "Not even a little sip?" she slumped over the counter, resting on her chin. "A teensey-eensey bit?" she begged as Mira shook her head 'no' firmly.

She grumbled, causing Cana to laugh. She looked over at the other mage and glared at her; she only took it as a challenge and grinned wickedly back at her.

Juvia came stomping over to the three girls, her hands on her hips in an impatient notion. "Oh? What's wrong Juvia?" Cana glanced over at her curiously. Juvia looked at the three of them and began taking her clothes off.

Immediately, Lucy and Cana leapt to her side and pinned her hands by her sides. "What are you doing?" Lucy yelled out in surprise that matched the expression on Mira's face.

"Juvia wants Gray to know that she is on her side." She tried to tug her arms away but Cana and Lucy held onto them firmly.

"Just tell him-"

"Juvia wants him to see." She stated bluntly.

Lucy looked her in the eye. "Juvia Gray isn't the only one here who will see you naked."

"That is exactly why Juvia will do it."

Cana wiped her hand over her forehead, letting go of Juvia's arm. "What are you saying? That should be the exact reason you _wouldn't_ take your clothes off."

"Gray always takes his clothes off in public. It's a beautiful thing that Juvia will support him with." She yanked her hands out of Lucy's hand and was about to take her shirt off again.

"Wait, wait." Juvia looked at Lucy expectantly. Lucy bit her lip, glancing around for an idea that would stop Juvia from doing this. "Wouldn't… Wouldn't you want Gray to feel even more special that he is the only one to see you…." She hesitated on the word, it sounded explicit in the sentence – which, she guessed it kind of was. "…Naked?" she finished.

Juvia blinked, staring at Lucy with an awe. "You are right!" she clutched her chest over where her heart was. "Juvia wants only Gray's eyes ever on her! Juvia wants to make Gray feel as special as he makes her feel!"

"Good, good!" Cana grinned, pleased with Lucy's work.

"That's why you need to undress." Juvia looked at both of them, definite with her statement.

Cana and Lucy nearly choked on the air they were breathing. "What?" Lucy gasped.

Juvia grabbed ahold of Lucy's shirt, and attempted at pulling it off of her, but Lucy stopped her in time. "I can't take my clothes off!"

"You need to support Gray!" she cried out.

"I can support him without taking my clothes off!" Lucy shouted angrily at her. "If you don't want to take your clothes off, why would I want to?"

"Because you don't love Gray the same way Juvia does!" She attempted again to tug at Lucy's clothing, but this time she was trying to pull off her skirt.

"Juvia, I don't think this is a good idea…" Cana began as Lucy started trying to fight off Juvia's hands.

Juvia flung her arms around Lucy's waist and trapping her arms, she was trying to get a hold on something that she could take off. Lucy struggled to pry her off, but only succeeded in sliding the other girl down her legs, nearly dragging her skirt down with her, and tumbling to the ground.

"Juvia will get Gray supporters because she loves him!" she yelled as she wiggled on the ground with Lucy; Juvia still on the offense.

Mira looked over the counter at the two on the floor. "Juvia!" Mira called out in surprise as the blue-haired girl managed to pull down Lucy's skirt and revealing her underwear. Lucy was screeching as she tried to pull them back up from the other girl's grasp. "Juvia," Mira stated in a deadly calm. "Don't strip her. Isn't Lucy your 'love rival?'"

Juvia paused and looked up at Lucy's face. Mira took the opportunity to continue, "You don't want Gray to see any other woman's body do you?"

Juvia hissed and shot to her feet, scowling down at Lucy who was scrambling to get her skirt back up. "Love rival." She ground out in Lucy's direction before turning on her heel and prancing back to the brawl, calling out "Gray! Juvia is the only woman you will love!"

Lucy sullenly stood staring after her, Cana letting out a low whistle. Mira began to giggle from behind them. Both girls turned around to face her porcelain features flushed with laughter.

_"That was a close one!" her giggles shook her shoulders, waving her hair._


	3. Accompliced In The End

**Hi, thanks to everyone who followed and favorite :) I've decided though that this will be the last chapter. **

**You guys may not be aware, but this is my first chaptered story on here, and I just wanted to say thanks for becoming a part of it! ^^**

* * *

_Thank God._ Lucy smiled gleefully at Natsu, of course, still stripped.

Even though they were walking down the freaking _street_.

"you promise you didn't see anything?" Lucy bit her lip, still continuing to smile, but she was still just so paranoid someone had seen the freaky incident with Juvia.

Natsu's eyebrows shoved into one another. "Luce, I don't even know what you're talking about." He growled through his confusion as she giggled to herself.

Happy flew between them with creepy stealth as he called out "I saw!"

Lucy gasped in disbelief as she reached up to grab the cat from the air, but he flew from her reach laughing hysterically. He rounded in front of the walking mages while noticeably holding his breath.

"I swear, you say _one_ thing cat." She ground out, curling her hands into tight fists at her sides.

"You're weird Lucy…" Natsu mumbled, eyeing her warily.

"_I'm_ the weird one?" she screeched, apparently hilariously because the cat busted up laughing all over again! She snatched Happy's fur while he was undefensive.

"Natsu help me!" he squeaked as he shrunk as far away from her glare as he could.

"You're a cat that has wings!" she yelled. "_Wings!_"

"Oi, oi Luce, put Happy down-"

"And you!" she turned on him, shoving a finger into his chest. He put his hands up defensively.

"What did I do?"

"You're the weirdest one! You eat fire, you have pink hair, you're wearing a scarf in the warmest weather ever, and you're wearing nothing but boxers…" she stopped to breathe hot, angry breaths into his face. Before he could open his mouth to say anything else she jabbed him with her finger again, screeching "_In public!"_

Natsu stared at her blankly before retorting with a snort. "What are you getting all defensive about? It's not like you're the one naked!"

Happy snickered knowingly and Lucy flung him into the air in annoyance, knowing very well that he can use his _wings_ to catch himself before he hurtles into the ground. "That's not the point." She stated clearly, and definitively as she straightened her posture, took a deep breath, and calmly walked past the two idiots to enter her apartment.

"Lucy come on," Natsu was whining outside of her door. It was two hours since she shut herself in her room, and boy could she hold a grudge.

"Put some clothes on." She finally said through the peephole of the door. She was proud she had gone two hours of Natsu and Happy's whining to be let in like a couple of stray cats, but now she was getting annoyed.

"I don't have any clothes on me." Natsu replied sadly.

"I know, that's the problem." She scoffed loud enough so that they could hear her as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice.

"_Luce_," Natsu groaned, "you know what I mean. I don't have any clothes_ with_ me."

"That's another problem, huh?" she continued as she poured the juice into her glass.

"Then just give me a towel or something." He grumbled.

She sighed. What she was holding against him wasn't a big deal at all. His boxers just looked like his shorts, and he paraded around with his chest and stomach out anyways. Picking up her glass, she opened the door to stare down at the two moping figures in the hallway.

Natsu grinned as he maneuvered around her inside with Happy trailing behind. She slammed the door to let them know that this still wasn't over until they learned a lesson. The stripping in public thing wasn't her issue, but it was pretty alarming, anyone could walk into the guild, and in the guild or not, he honestly didn't see the harm in it.

Natsu was lying in her bed when she walked into her bedroom/living room-ish area with a drink for each of them. "You guys just used up the last of my juice." She sighed. "I'm going to have to run out and grab some more."

"We got a job for tomorrow." Natsu muttered, face first in her pillow.

"Then I should go and buy some tonight," she though out loud. "I usually start off my day with a glass, it's refreshing." She smiled lightly.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu waved her off, not even looking up at her.

Lucy put her hands on her hips, _the nerve_. "Alright." She forced happy tones to come out, _happy tones _she thought in repetition. "I'll be back," she glanced around her room quickly, Natsu and Happy seemed pretty beat (the cat was slumped over her desk) and there wasn't anything extremely breakable or important that they could somehow damage while she was out.

"Bye," they both yawned. Her hand itched to knuckle them both in the heads, but she resisted the urge and locked her apartment's door on the way out.

It was getting dark out, she almost couldn't see the sun over the horizon anymore. She really wanted to get back before dark, but that shouldn't be a problem, juice is only one thing and it isn't hard to find.

She reached the martketplace quicker than she thought she would, and easily made her way over to the carts that she shopped at most often and enjoyed to sift through. There were more people than she had expected there to be on a Thursday night, _I guess the day wasn't as slow as I thought it was._

A couple standing not too far next to her started whispering, and she couldn't help but catch the word "_guild" _in their sentence. Immediately, she started to strain her ears to hear while she crouched low to sort through a basket of fruits.

"-That guild." The woman was saying. "Somebody crashed through the walls around noon."

Lucy remembered seeing that hole that went straight through the walls looking out on the street when she had left with Natsu and Happy earlier.

"Really?" the man gasped.

When Lucy thought about it, she didn't know who made that hole. All she remembered was thinking that it was just the usual happenings at the guild, and she felt bad that the master had to fix it himself – unless he forced the ruffian to patch it up.

"That's not all," the woman anxiously whispered over her husband. Lucy looked up at that, and she could practically feel how rigid the woman became when she did so, even though Lucy was careful not to look at her. _She wanted to know._

After a second, the woman dropped her voice lower, almost to the point where Lucy was unable to hear her. "He was naked."

Lucy was the rigid one now. "Nak-" the man began to say, but the woman hissed _"yes!"_ before he could finish her sentence. "They _all _were."

"What do you mean all?" the man asked in a lower whisper.

"I saw a whole herd of them parading out of the place – they were _all _naked." The man stifled a laugh, sucking in his breath to conceal it.

"She was with one of them." Her whisper became more urgent and more breathy.

Lucy immediately stood up. The man and the woman flinched backwards with small gasps through their lips as she looked at them coolly. Feeling her cheeks begin to flush, she immediately turned on her heel and walked vigorously home.

She bust through the apartment door with a bang as it slammed against the wall. She heard Natsu flopping in her bed at her arrival and she stomped over to him. He was wearing her bath robe and she grabbed the collar of it and lifted him to her face.

She was enraged, not only did _she _see what perverted idiots they all were, but now did the people of Magnolia too. _Plus, _they are able to identify her as an accomplice!

_Oh, she was angry._

_Hello Magnolia, I apologize, but we strip._


End file.
